Back to You
by RavenWolf11
Summary: DON'T KILL ME!, summary inside. I've combined the first two chapters together and rewrote them a bit, so might want to reread those, and Finally added a new chapter. It isn't much but the next update will be coming soon. Sooner than last time that's for s
1. How we were

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the ideas behind this story. All belongs to squaresoft/enix and Disney.

Rating: PG-13 for now

Summary: How did Squall or um.. Leon end up in Traverse Town and why is he acting like his emotionless self again? Where did everyone else from FF8 go? This is my story on how all these questions and more are explained.

And now I bring you, Bum bum bum:

Back to You  
  
What Happened?  
  
A tall woman with long braided dirty-brown hair sat at the table looking exhausted. On the chair next to her sat a small girl looking rather impatient, her short dark hair falling into her eyes as she let out a sigh and leaned forward.  
  
"Where'd he say he was going," asked the smaller girl. "For the hundredth time Yuffie, He said he was going to the tunnel to work out," The taller woman shot her a look before she continued, "And no I don't know when he'll be back, if Sora is okay, or, just cause I know you'll ask it eventually what's for dinner." The young girl, Yuffie, looked dejected. "I'm sorry I just worry about both of them, I mean I know Leon can take care of himself and all, but I just don't want to lose him too. And Sora, He's just so little, I don't think he should be out there all alone." Aeris, the taller woman, sighed, "I know you worry. I do too, but there's not much we can do right now so please calm down."  
There was a long pause in which neither said a word and then Yuffie spoke up again. "Do you ever wonder what Squ...uh, I mean Leon thinks about? Like, you know, why he's so distant and broody and why he never tells us about how HE ended up here?" Aeris looked thoughtful and then replied. "Yeah, I do. Quite often as a matter of fact, but he'll never tell. All I can figure out is that it has to do with a girl." "What makes you think that," Yuffie asked. "The look in his eyes whenever he's doing his brooding. It's so filled with love and pain, something one can only see in someone's eyes when that person has lost a love."  
  
They both turned when they heard a shoe scuff behind them. "Well, I guess you two are a lot smarter than I gave you credit for. You figured things out pretty well on your own," a tall muscular figure detached himself from the wall and walked towards the table. "L-Leon, hi, we were wondering when you'd get back," Yuffie said, trying to act as if they hadn't just been talking about him. "If you wanted to know my story, you could have just asked," he told them. "We didn't want to invade your privacy, but we would like to know just what it is that makes you look so sad," Aeris said softly. "Well, it's a fairly long story if you really want to hear it." "Of course we want to hear it Leon, we care about you and want to know what it is that causes you so much pain," Yuffie said while grabbing his arm gently and holding it. Leon sighed and leaned forward, "I guess I'll tell you then, let's start from the beginning..." And as evening began to fade into night Leon began his tragic story.

Squall/Leon's story...  
  
I grew up pretty much an introvert. My mother died when I was born and my father didn't even know I existed, so I grew up in an orphanage with my big sis, but she too was taken from me. I know you probably don't want to here my whole freaking life's story, but his part is kinda necessary. I was sent to a military academy of sorts and became part of an elite mercenary group called Seed, who were to protect the world from the sorceress. It was also here that I met the woman I had never dreamed I'd want, but ended up falling in love with her anyways. I also became part of a close group of friends, and I owed it all to this girl. Together we ended up saving our world.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. It was my wedding day, and I couldn't wait to start my life with the only girl I had ever loved. That day everyone was so happy. Overflowing with bliss, completely ignorant to the coming danger. The morning had been so warm and beautiful, and we could only look towards the future that awaited each and every one of us.  
But, as the ceremony began the wind picked up and clouds rushed in, blocking out the warm sun that was, seconds before, reflecting from my angel's hair. The calm mood that had settled over the peacefulness of our small world was quickly turned into chaos in an instant. Everyone began to panic. I rushed toward her, but just as our fingers brushed, a flash of light lit up the sky...and then black. Nothing but blackness everywhere. I woke up here several days later...alone."  
He finished his story and let out a sigh. "We're so sorry Leon! You've been through so much," Yuffie said with tears in her eyes. He sighed again; "Don't be sorry, we're all in the same boat right now. Besides I don't need your pity. I think we should concentrate on the mission for right now." Aeris looked at him, "What was her name?" He looked confused, then as if realization hit him he looked thoughtful again, "Rinoa," he said almost as if he were calling her name.  
"That's a beautiful name," Aeris conceded. "Yeah well, she was a beautiful person, inside and out," Squall said beginning to brood again, "I'm going to bed." Just as he was walking out the door though Aeris stopped him with her words, "She's looking for you, you know that. Just as I'm certain Cloud is looking for me. And she will find you, Rinoa will come back to you and you'll finally be able to have your happy ending." Disbelieving Leon walked away.  
  
Meanwhile Elsewhere...  
  
Two people moved noisily through a forest. Water dripped off tree branches with fresh rain from the recent storms. The entire forest floor was muddy. The two people looked as if they had been traveling for quite some time, which was true because they had been at this for weeks now. The smaller of the two looked as if she would fall over from exhaustion at any moment.  
"Damn you Irvine! Slow down just a bit and let me catch up." Just as she finished saying that she tripped over a tree root and fell face first onto the muddy ground. Irvine had heard her squeak as she fell and turned around to see what had happened. Upon seeing her face first in the mud he walked towards her and asked, "Are you hurt Rin?" "Just ducky," She replied sarcastically. He ignored the sarcasm in her voice and helped her up, "I think once we get out of this damn forest we should find the nearest hotel and rest for a little bit." "Wow, I think your getting smarter Irvy!" she said teasingly. "Let's just go," Irvine bit out.  
They continued along, all the while Rinoa sniffling and sneezing. They had been walking for what seemed like hours when the trees finally began to clear and salvation could be seen. Irvine quickened his pace and nearly began to run as he saw the small town looming before them. He was so excited that he failed to notice that Rinoa wasn't behind him anymore, hell she wasn't even conscious anymore. He was right on the outskirts of town when he turned around and finally noticed that Rinoa was missing. He ran back trying to retrace his steps and find her. He was so worried about her that he almost missed the small lump of blue cloth laying on the ground a few feet away. When he finally did notice it he ran and turned Rinoa's body over. He picked her up, her skin felt feverish, so he decided he should get somewhere so he could get her a doctor as soon as possible

He remembered seeing a small inn near the outskirts of the town so he headed towards it, hoping his burden would stay asleep and wasn't in too much pain.


	2. Minor set back

Irvine carried Rinoa into the hotel room, after checking in, and laid her limp body on one of the two double beds filling the room. He covered her in blankets and then began to fill the bathtub with warm water. He returned to her side to find her awake and looking around confusedly. "You passed out in the woods and I carried you the hotel. You must be pretty sick, although I guess it doesn't help that you're thin as a toothpick now," he explained to her. She looked at him with a small smile and said in a hoarse voice, "thanks Irvy, you're a sweetie."

He blushed and pulled her into a sitting position. "Get into that bathtub, your all gross and muddy sitting in that bed," he said with mock fierceness, "I'll go ask if there's somewhere we can buy clothes and get a temporary job for a bit while you take a bath and rest." He helped her stand and watched as she trudged towards the bathroom and closed the door. He waited until he heard her slide into the bath and then left to talk with the lady at the front desk.

Irvine returned half an hour later with a bag and another person. He rapped on the bathroom door and waited for Rinoa to answer. After hearing a soft yes from within he proceeded to tell Rinoa that he had gotten her some pajamas and brought the doctor back with him. He heard the shower curtain being drawn and Rinoa saying come in and put the clothes on the counter. He did as she asked then left to sit on his bed. The doctor stood near by and looked at him with a smile. " Your such a good boyfriend," the doctor said. He damn near choked at that comment and began laughing. The doctor sat there looking confused.

This is the scene in which Rinoa walked in on, she too looked confused, her gaze passing from the doctor to Irvine and back again. "What's so funny?" she asked Irvine. He managed to control his laughter just long enough to cough out what the doctor had said just moments ago, before he once again burst into laughter. This time Rinoa collapsing in a burst of giggles as well, which then caused her to immediately begin coughing uncontrollably. The doctor helped her lay down in the bed, and Irvine took this time to control his laughing. The doctor looked at Rinoa as if to ask "what's so funny?" So Rinoa explained, "Irvine's my brother, not my boyfriend." Well not exactly, but he's the closest thing she's ever had to a brother. In all senses of the word he was her brother, just not biologically. She didn't care about biology though so it didn't matter one way or the other. He was her brother and anyone who dared to disagree would get a huge mouthful of just how wrong they were.

The doctor laughed embarrassedly at this and went to work. After checking Rinoa over she came to a verdict. "My dear girl, it seems you have the flu. The only thing I can do is give you medication for it and tell you to say in bed, the rest is up to you and your body." With that the doctor handed Irvine the medicine and left.

"I'm going to take a shower," Irvine said with a sigh, but when he turned towards Rinoa she was already asleep. With that, Irvine took a shower and went to sleep himself.

Authors notes: Once again, I'm soooooo sorry that it's taken me so long. I really hate myself for doing that to all of you. I will now try to diligently update as soon as possible, and it will definitely not be this long. Please review and let me know what you think so far, and if anyone has any idea on how Rinoa and Irvine should meet up with Sora and his gang please email me at . Thank you all and I love you. Until next time. - 


End file.
